


Now or Never

by emoforjohnten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Chicago (City), Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, its cold bc it’s winter, soft boys:(, this is literally just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoforjohnten/pseuds/emoforjohnten
Summary: It was gradual, the way that Johnny realized he couldn’t live without Ten. What wasn’t gradual was his love for him. It was Now or Never, it seemed.





	Now or Never

Growing up in the big city of Chicago, Illinois, Johnny had a busy upbringing. Through the hectic life of being a teenager in the Windy city, he did enjoy it. He enjoyed the busyness of everything, the streets, the buildings, the people, everything.  
Soon enough, he moved to Seoul, South Korea, to take on becoming a trainee at SM Entertainment. The tall and awkward boy was quite skeptical of taking on not only a new city, but a new country, alone. However, moving to Seoul also meant meeting Ten in the future.  
The small boy from Thailand was immensely quiet when he joined the company. He spoke very little Korean, making it difficult for him to make friends, and communicate. However Johnny soon learned that Ten spoke very good English, and they immediately clicked. The younger boy came out of his shell as they got closer, and Johnny even became Tens personal Korean teacher.  
After six months of knowing the boy, Johnny knew. He knew he loved him. Not like… but LOVE. Ever since the tiny, timid boy came shuffling into the room that one rainy Seoul day, he knew he wanted him.  
Everything that the boy was, reminded Johnny of home. Ten reminded him of the crisp, cold air blowing swiftly through the Chicago streets in the winters. He always managed to smell like vanilla and something sweet. Something that Johnny could never quite put his finger on… but he did know one thing; he loved it. He reminded him of the bright, sparkling lights of downtown, never ceasing to shine, even in the daylight. Ten could always transport Johnny all 6,500 miles to Chicago, just from simply being in the same room as him.  
But however close they had become, Johnny still couldn’t find himself able to express his love to Ten. Everytime he felt like bursting it out - when Ten stuffed his cheeks full of rice cakes, when he would come to Johnnys bed when he was cold, when he snorts when he laughs too hard - he still would catch himself hesitating.  
There were many reasons for this hesitation. Mainly because he just could not bring himself to possibly ruin a perfectly good friendship. They were best friends, for God’s sake. How was he to know what Ten felt? Johnny was not going to lose his best friend over something like this. Ten meant more to him than he could possibly begin to put into words. Ten Chittaphon was his world. And there was no way in hell his world was coming crashing down because of his feelings. He realized he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he EVER hurt Ten in any way, shape, or form.  
Johnny soon realized that he truly couldn’t live without the black-haired Thai boy. Yet he still did not admit anything to him.  
It wasn’t until five long, grueling years later, that John Suh finally couldn’t take it anymore. There the two of them sat, on the Riverwalk in Chicago, Illinois. It was late November, the 127 and U members of NCT were asked to do a performance in Chicago. The two boys were so happy to finally have a schedule together, and in Chicago, of all places!  
The shining lights of the dark Chicago at night bounced off the seemingly endless black water of Lake Michigan across from them. They sat on a cold bench, Ten curled into Johnnys side, just as he always was… when he got the chance.  
“Johnny.” Had he been thinking this whole time and not said a word?  
“That’s my name.” He felt the smaller boy giggle into his side as he continued,  
“Dumbass… you’re thinking too loud.” Johnny’s breath caught a little in his throat as he sighed a bit.  
“How did you know?” Ten let out an almost inaudible chuckle before stirring a bit to curl even further into Johnnys side.  
“I know you better than anyone, John Suh.” He playfully smacked at the olders thigh, which led to him fake being hurt.  
“Ouch Ten! How could you do this to your best friend?” Louder laughs could be heard out of Ten now, soon joined by the latter. As soon as the laughter came, it died down again. Leaving only the comfortable sound of the flowing lake, and Johnnys beating heart.  
Johnny thought if he waited any longer, his heart would break into a thousand pieces right then and there.  
“Hey… Tennie?” He broke the silence as the younger stirred to sit up and observe the water and listen to the latter.  
“You only call me that when you want something.” The small boy glanced upwards to the freakishly tall boy next to him with a cat-like smirk on his face.  
“No I don’t. I mean, yeah, i do…” he stopped to sigh, “but not now.” Ten could sense the seriousness in his best friends voice, and scooted a bit closer to him. His eyes were filled with curiosity, worry, and intent.  
It was now or never, it seemed. Johnny heaved a heavy chested sigh, before looking into Tens dark, curious eyes. Now or never.  
“Ten… I… God this is so fucking hard.”  
“That’s what she said! Wait, i’m so sorry honey, continue.” Johnny smiled a bit at the reminder of the memory of teaching Ten what ‘that’s what she said’ jokes meant.  
“If you’ll so kindly let me continue… God Ten, where do i even start with you.” He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the starry sky above them.  
“The beginning, Johnny. Start at the beginning. And take your time.” He smiled his perfect little grin at John, before giving him a look of urging.  
“Ten, ever since you walked into SM building over six years ago, i knew. I knew… i loved you.” He paused to wring his hands together. “I love you now, Ten. I love you more than anything.” The look on Ten’s face was practically unreadable, but Johnny could have sworn he saw his eyes twinkle.  
“... I love everything about you. I love your perfectly sloped nose, your fluffy hair, your tiny body, your sense of humor, your laugh, your smile, your dancing… god, don’t even get me started there, i’ll never shut up.” Ten cracked into soft laughter with a few tears showing at the brims of his deep eyes, but Johnny could only look into the water now, it saved him the embarrassment of confessing.  
“I just… i’ve kept it in for so long, and I don’t think I can hold myself back from NOT drowning you in kisses any longer. You keep me grounded, you keep me in check, you keep me from being sad, you keep me being me, Ten. You’re my inspiration, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I never want to lose you.” His voice broke slightly, but before he could open his mouth to continue, a pair of freezing cold hands grasped his warm cheeks and whipped his head around to face the latter. It hit Johnny like a train how close they were. Their breaths were visible in the freezing night, swapping with one anothers. The Thai boys nose was bright red, with a shade of pink shading his cheeks. Tens face was again unreadable for a split second, before breaking the negative space between them, and kissing the life out of Johnny. He couldn’t process what was happening for a few seconds, before one of Tens hands found their way to the American boys hair. His mind went blank, he could only focus on the feeling of Tens lips on his. His lips tasted like vanilla. Typical Ten. 

They kissed the daylights out of each other, not worrying about who may be watching. They only broke when they ran out of breath. Ten still had one hand on Johnnys face, and one in his hair. His lips were a brighter shade of pink now, and slightly swollen. He grinned with a smile wider than that of the Cheshire Cat.  
“God John… i’ve loved you for so long.” The olders breath completely left his body, which led him to just staring, dumbfounded, into the youngers eyes. Ten smile still stayed plastered on his face, this time letting a giggle leave his swollen lips.  
“I remember it like it was yesterday… walking into a foreign country, opening the doors to my dreams, to see a tall, sexy looking boy. I was only shy because you’re hot, by the way! I panicked.” Johnny finally released the breath he was holding, and grabbed Ten’s hands in his own.  
“What i’m trying to say is… I love you too. You remind me of home, you dork. As gross as it is, you’re like… my whole universe. I love you to Pluto and back, John Suh.”  
As cliche as it may be, a sudden downfall of light snowflakes fell from the light polluted sky, leaving the couple to glance at the sky with content and wide eyes. Johnny glanced down at Ten, who, as expected of the young boy, stuck his tongue out to catch the snowflakes in his mouth. His cheeks were pulled into a huge smile, showing the little whiskers that appeared only when he smiles very widely. They stayed under the stars and on the Riverwalk for hours, just admiring each other, joking, giggling, and enjoying each others company.  
Johnny learned something that day. Don’t wait for love. Some things are now or never. Be impulsive. Make stupid decisions. Because sometimes they earn you great things... and a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! :) this is my first posted one shot on here! hope you guys like it!! it’s literally just soft bc they’re soft and i’m soft and i wrote this at like 2am. thanks for reading <3


End file.
